Luffy's New Path
by MasterLordVII
Summary: After losing his friends Luffy goes on a quest exacting his revenge and even gets a chance to start over again. Might contain LuffyxNami and a whole bunch of other ships. Now if you want a story about evil Luffy well I'm sorry but it stops at chapter 4 and is referenced in chapter 7 so it's going to be a while before Luffy kills again. Also there are alternate timelines.
1. The Death Of The Straw Hats?

**_Chapter One:_**

 ** _The Death Of The Straw Hats?_**

Luffy sat on the head of The Sunny with his trademark grin.

He looked at his crew and smiled, his life was perfect, he had friends, adventure and met really cool people.

"Hey! There's a whirlpool over there!" screamed Zoro.

"A whirlpool!? Count me out! I have ISawAWhirlpoolAndNowIAmGonnaDie disease" said Usopp before pretending to faint.

"Usopp! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" screamed Chopper.

"I'm still alive! Nothing can take down the great captain Usopp!" he said victoriously.

"WOW USOPP!" said Chopper.

Sanji came and bashed Usopp on the head.

"Nami is asking us to get to work" said Sanji "Nami-Swaaaan do you see how well I'm carrying out your orders?"

"Look out!" Nami screamed before Luffy fell off and was plunged deep into the ocean.

"Luffy!" the crew cried out.

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAA" he said as he fell into the water.

His eyes closed as he last saw his crew.

Luffy's eyes shot open as he sat up.

He looked around and realized he was in a bed on a ship.

 _Where am I? Wait my crew! Where are they?_ He thought.

He heard the door open and in came a woman that Luffy recognised.

"Hancock!" he said in delight.

 _Oh Luffy he is happy to see me!_ she thought before blushing.

"Hancock where's my crew?" asked a confused Luffy.

Hancock looked down she didn't want to be the one to tell Luffy but she won't hide any secrets from him.

She started crying.

"Luffy your crew they're... dead" she said.

Luffy started breathing heavily.

"Hancock what happened to them?"

"The marines found them on what was left of your ship" she explained "They executed them the day afterwards"

Luffy's rage built up inside him

He didn't want to talk to Hancock, he didn't want to go anywhere, he wanted the marines and kill them.

Luffy walked up to the entrance of Sabaody Archipelago and entered.

There he was surrounded by many marines with guns pointed at them and in the middle was a woman with pink hair.

She spoke.

"Straw Hat I am Hina of the marines we met back at Alabasta where I took out that ugly friend of yours. You are under arrest for piracy please surrender and do not resist arrest."

Luffy's face was vastly covered by his straw hat.

"You are not arresting me" he said.

"I don't see that crew of yours with you" said a random marine.

Luffy dashed for the marine and punched his head so hard his neck twisted around before his body slumped onto the ground.

The marines shot but Luffy dashed for them.

Blood was splattered onto the ground.

The marines were dismembered, twisted and had their organs falling out.

Many were disgusted.

Luffy didn't care he hadn't gotten his full revenge yet.


	2. Garp's Arrival?

**_Chapter 2:_**

 ** _Garp's Arrival!_** _ **The Fist Of Love Ineffective?**_

 _ **Luffy Vs Garp**_

Luffy sat alone in his room thinking about how he let his crew down.

Surrounding him were the corpses of the marines he killed.

Outside were the skulls of the marines whose skulls he ripped out.

"Straw Hat! Come out with your hands in the air at this moment" screamed a voice.

Luffy turned around and walked to the door.

Opening it he found marines surrounding the building.

"No need to be so hard on the boy" spoke a deep familiar voice.

"But Vice-Admiral Garp this is Straw Hat we're talking about, he's real dangerous!"

"He's my grandson you dolt! I will speak to him"

"Grandson?"

"Do you not fucking read the news?"

Luffy laughed inwards a little, it's been a while since he's done that.

"We can take him after all his _**CREW**_ isn't here" spoke a random low-ranking marine officer.

Luffy stared at him with his intimidating face.

"What was that you said?" Luffy asked in a grim voice.

"Your _**CREW**_ isn't here" repeated the marine smirking "The famous Straw Hat Luffy is touchy about his _**CREW**_?" he mocked.

In less than a millisecond Luffy held the man high off the ground.

"LUFFY!" cried out Garp "Don't do anything stupid!"

The marine begged for mercy.

Luffy let go of him.

The marine smirked as he drew his sword.

"YOU FOOL!" he cried out happily.

Time froze for a second.

"You are the fool" whispered Luffy.

The next instant the officer was on the ground Luffy's fist left a hole where his kidney used to be.

Luffy held the bloodied kidney in his hand before crushing it in his hands.

"LUFFY I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID!" yelled Garp.

"FIST OF... LOVE!"

Garp stood in the air amazed at the sight he saw.

Luffy caught his fist of love.

"You've grown weak grandpa" he said.

Garp backed off for a second before he dashed at Luffy.

"Don't make me do this boy!"

"You let the marines kill my crew, my friends, my ... family... AND NOW THE MARINES WILL PAY!"

Their fists collided but Luffy's strength pushed back Garp.

"Gear Second!"

Luffy's skin started to steam up.

Luffy with his greater speed and strength charged at Garp.

Garp dodged it by millimetre.

 _This battle isn't one I can win but maybe._

Garp reached into his pocket producing a round beige fruit covered with triangles.

He consumed the mysterious object and ran away from Luffy.

Soon he turned back to Luffy and transformed.

"Inu Inu No Okami Kamu!" he yelled.

He transformed into a white wolf and bit down on Luffy's arm coating his teeth in haki.

"Ow!" cried Luffy as blood trickled from his arm.

"Stand down Luffy!" Garp yelled back.

Luffy punched him in the jaw.

"Alright boy you asked for it" he said.

Luffy punched Garp again this time harder.

Garp attempted to punch Luffy but this time Luffy kicked him.

"AAH!"

The other marines surrounded Luffy.

Garp coughed up blood before speaking again.

"No don't he will kill you!"

"That is why he must be taken into custody!"

They shot seastone bullets at Luffy.

Luffy standing in front of Garp dodged letting the bullets hit Garp.

Luffy appeared behind them and kicked them all from behind.

The leader brought out his sword but Luffy punched him.

The head broke right off the body.

The other marines turned to Luffy and charged.

Luffy raised his fists then bringing them down squishing any marines officer that got underneath the falling fists.

Their bodies flattened, their bones crushed, their organs splattered out and their muscles and blood filled the ground.

Luffy stood in the middle once again victorious.

He came to the commander's decapitated head and brought out the skull.

He did the same with the marine that mocked him.

Bystanders had watched the scene unfold and were stepping back.

Luffy turned to Garp whose body was piereced by the seastone bullets.

Garp was tired and drained of stamina.

He was helpless when Luffy raised him up and held him by the collar.

Bystanders were scared.

Their eyes widened at what they saw next.

 _ **Next Time On Luffy's New Path**_

 _ **Luffy Leaves Sabaody On A Merchant Ship Under The Name Buffy (Buf-fee) but when a group of impostor Straw Hats appear what happens next?**_

 ** _Chapter 3:_**

 ** _Execution Isn't Public?_**

 ** _Luffy Finds Impostor Straw Hats_**


	3. Execution Isn't Public?

**_Chapter 3:_**

 ** _Execution Isn't Public?_**

 ** _Luffy Vs Impostor Straw Hats_**

Bystander's eyes widened at what they saw before them.

A bloodied Straw Hat Luffy was holding an even more bloodied Vice Admiral Garp.

And both were sleeping.

Garp wakes up and notices the situation he's in.

Luffy wakes up shortly afterwards.

He raises his fist ready to strike Garp in the jaw.

Luffy's fist slowly lowered.

 _I can't do it._

He let go of Garp and fell to his feet.

Garp crouched down and gave Luffy a hug.

"Don't worry boy I have good news"

Luffy looked up at his grandpa's friendly face.

"I have a disguise for you!" he said "I am going to get you off this place so you can start a new life!"

Luffy agreed and put on his disguise.

It was a red jacket, jeans, Nike shoes and his straw hat was hanging off his back.

Garp dyed Luffy's hair and eyebrows brown.

Luffy put on contacts that made his eyes dark red.

"There you go now we need a new name!"

"I will think of one myself!" said Luffy.

Garp left on his boat with the corpses of the marines and made himself look severely injured.

Luffy marched into town where he saw a booth.

"Hey there young fella! Want to join the Merchant Pirates into the New World?" said the man at the booth.

Luffy agreed.

"Great and your name is?"

"Lu... I mean Buffy" replied Luffy.

"You'll be our cabin boy!"

Luffy shrugged he just wanted to get off the island.

On the ship Luffy started mopping the deck as they headed off.

"This isn't how we get to the New World!" said Luffy.

"What would you know cabin boy?" replied the captain "The man gave us a discount on a special way to get to the New World!"

 _Yeah, right_ thought Luffy.

The man in the crow's nest was shaking.

"LOOK OUT IT'S THE STRAW HATS! IT'S THE STRAW HAT PIRATES!" he cried.

"Aren't they dead?" said Luffy.

"Dead? What kind of world do you live in?" replied another pirate.

 _So the marines haven't revealed their death._

A man with an X-scar painted onto his chest came aboard.

Despite looking buffer and older he looked a bit like Luffy.

The same with the rest of the impostors.

"Alright give us all you have or you'll end up like the marines on Sabaody " said the fake Luffy.

"Unless you want trouble!" said the impostor Zoro.

"Alright just leave us alone afterwards!" said the captain.

"Of course!"

Luffy watched as they took the treasure.

He stepped up.

"HEY UNHAND THAT TREASURE! THESE GUYS WORKED HARD TO GET IT AND YOU JERKS THINK YOU CAN TAKE THEM AWAY?" said Luffy.

"Are you crazy cabin boy?"

"That's Straw Hat Luffy!"

"Do you have a death wish?" spoke the fake Luffy.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy I have a 5,000,000,000 **B** on my head, I am the son of Dragon the Revolutionary, grandson of the marine hero Garp, I escaped from Marineford, Impel Down and Enies Lobby alive! Do you really want to mess with me?"

"You are not Luffy!" said Luffy.

"What makes you say that? Do you know him?"

"Yes I do quite well actually"

"Don't lie to me!"

The fake Luffy dashed towards him.

Luffy caught his fist and twisted it around.

"AAH!"

The fake Zoro charged at him but Luffy punched him.

The fake Nami brought out her gun and fired.

Luffy caught the bullet and flinged it back at her.

The Usopp/Sniper King Impostor brought out a rifle.

Luffy grabbed it and smashed it on his head.

The fake Sanji attempted to kick him but Luffy coated that body part in Haki causing the fake Sanji to break his leg.

The fake Robin charged at him but Luffy kicked her.

The fake Franky was smashed into the floor.

The fake Brook was tossed into the cabin.

The Merchant pirates cheered.

"You took out the Straw Hats! Now we can turn in their bounties!" said the captain.

"They're fake" spoke Luffy "Not worth anything"

"Oh"

 _Three weeks pass_

Luffy stepped onto the ship.

"He's a strong one just like you asked Blackbeard sir!"

"You Merchant Pirates might not be so useless after all!" spoke the one called Blackbeard.

Luffy stared at him knowing fully well who this man was.

He was the one who handed Ace to the marines and killed Whitebeard.

 _That night_

Luffy sneaked into the area seeing Blackbeard asleep.

Blackbeard was unaware of the danger and so...

 **SNAP!**

Luffy broke Blackbeard's neck.

He then ripped out Blackbeard's heart and stuffed into Blackbeard's stomach.

Luffy left that night in search of the Gura Gura No Mi.

When Luffy found it he transformed into Gear Fourth and stuffed the fruit into Blackbeard's removed stomach along with his heart.

The 4th gear would help protect Luffy from exploding and the stomach and heart will help out as well.

Luffy consumes the stomach and feels himself exploding but he holds it in and survives.

Luffy is the second person to gain 2 devil fruit abilities.

He headed off once again eventually arriving at Marineford.

This brought back bad memories.

Ace's death repeated to him.

He found a marine killed him and then took his uniform.

Luffy was going to find Akainu and kill him.

 _ **Next Time on Luffy's New Path**_

 _ **Luffy successfully finds Akainu and waits for the right moment to strike but Buggy storms Marineford along with his followers, the other pirate warlords, the 3 pirate emperors and escapees from Impel Down and every other marine base/prison in existence!**_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 _ **Marineford Falls Again!**_

 _ **Luffy's Revenge On Akainu!**_


	4. Marineford Falls Again!

_**Chapter 4:**_

 _ **Marinford Falls Again!**_

 _ **Luffy's Revenge On Akainu!**_

Luffy walked around Marineford wearing the uniform he stole off that one dead marine.

Luffy was looking for Akainu.

 _It was a normal day for Luffy aside from the fact that he broke out of Impel Down and is on his way to save Ace._

Luffy smiled at his happy memories of Ace but it turned into a frown remembering the events that led to Ace's death.

 _Blackbeard had captured Ace and handed him over to the marines._

 _Luffy attempted to save Ace but Ace saved Luffy instead dying at the hands of Akainu._

 _Akainu..._

It was like a curse continuously occurring in his mind.

He would never forgive Akainu for what he did.

He would kill Akainu at all costs.

He had already killed Blackbeard and even became the second person to gain 2 devil fruit abilities.

This time it would be harder.

His crew wasn't here with him having been executed by the marines.

That is why before he got to Marineford Luffy called for help.

Sirens rang throughout Marineford as chaos descended upon it.

"Guess who's flashily arriving to Marineford?" chuckled a giggly voice "It is I Captain Buggy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up you idiot we're here too!" said Crocodile.

"Luffy asked for our help this is just a favour" said Shanks.

Luffy smiled this would cause enough chaos to distract the marines.

Luffy asked for help from the 3 Pirate Emperors (he killed the 4th), the 7 Pirate Warlords (old and new) and the escapees from Impel Down and every other prison in the world.

Hancock said yes before Luffy even asked (much to her embarrassment).

But that wasn't what was on Luffy's mind he didn't want to let down everybody he asked.

"GET MOVING MEN!" shouted a voice filled with authority "THIS IS THE BIGGEST DANGER MARINEFORD HAS FACED YET!"

Luffy turned and saw Akainu up top barking away orders before joining the battle.

Luffy decided now would be a good time to battle Akainu.

"Gear Second!" he shouted.

Some marines turned to him as he took off the marine uniform and his skin started to sizzle.

"IT'S STRAW HAT LUFFY! HE'S HERE TOO!"

Akainu immediately charged at Luffy while firing off a shot of magma at him.

"Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol!"

Luffy fired a punch at Akainu hitting his jaw.

"You have gotten stronger Straw Hat"

Akainu brought out a gun and fired sea stone bullets at Luffy.

Luffy dodging every single one.

Eventually Luffy used haki to grab Akainu and toss him into the sea stone bullet.

"AAAAAAAHHH" he screamed as his stamina was drained away.

"Luffy!" yelled another voice.

Luffy turned to find a pink haired boy staring directly at him.

"Coby!" Luffy yell back.

"I can't allow you to kill Akainu Luffy!" cried out Coby.

Luffy frowned he was afraid this was going to happen.

Coby charged at him.

The outcome was clear, Coby was strong but his strength was nowhere close to Luffy's.

Helmeppo attempted to kick Luffy at the last second.

Luffy successfully dodged but just barely.

"This fight wasn't fair so I'll join in!" said Helmeppo.

Helmeppo and Coby dashed towards Luffy.

Luffy prepared for this.

"Gomu Gomu No Jet Gatling!"

Luffy's fists were everywhere and were punching at incredible speeds.

Coby and Helmeppo dodged and dashed in again this time from opposite directions.

"Gura Gura No Naginata Rasetsu!"

Luffy's fists were covered by a bubble as he punched both Coby and Helmeppo in the face.

"Impossible!"

"He has 2 devil fruit powers?"

"Does that mean he killed Blackbeard?"

"Shima Yurashi" whispered Luffy.

The entire island of Marineford started to tilt.

Buildings fell apart as chaos continued to go on around them.

"Not again" said one of the marine officers.

After the island went back to normal Akainu confronted Luffy again.

"Give my regards to your brother" he said.

Luffy punched him in the dick this time.

Luffy then bit into his arm.

He started to grow and inflate as he grew into his 4th gear.

Luffy arms, legs and shoulders were covered in haki.

Luffy bounced on the ground continuously, waiting for Akainu to get back up again.

"What's that? A new fancy power-up? That won't beat me!"

Luffy charged up his attack.

"Gura Gomu No..."

"Here I come Straw Hat!"

"... Gekishin King Kong Gun!"

Luffy's arm yet again grew bigger and was compressed.

It now held enough power to shatter the island but now had the added abilities of the Gura Gura fruit making it much stronger.

Luffy's fist shot forward at Akainu.

Akainu slowly started to shatter into white dust before eventually disappearing.

The marines quickly lost due to the loss of Akainu and were rounded up.

"That was fun HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" howled Buggy.

"Yeah" answered Luffy.

"I ought to hang out around you more Straw Hat you bring good fortune to me! HAHAHAHAHHA!"

The island started shaking, Luffy was confused.

Soon the world around them started disappearing into empty whiteness.

People fell down into the empty abyss below them.

Soon the fabric of time and space started cracking.

Luffy's punch was too strong for the world to handle and he too fell into the empty pit below him.

 _ **Next Time on Luffy's New Path**_

 ** _The last thing Luffy remembered was falling into an empty white abyss, now he is back at his home?! And the world was like it was 2 years ago. Was it time-travel? Well who knows but now he can get his crew back together. He seemed to get used to the act of killing and can't control the urges to kill his enemy, will this affect him in any way?_**

 ** _Chapter 5:_**

 ** _Back In Time?_**

 ** _Luffy Fights Alvida Again!_**


	5. Back In Time?

**_Chapter 5:_**

 ** _Back In Time?_**

 ** _Luffy Fights Alvida Again!_**

"wha?" said a confused voice "Where am I?"

A man with a straw hat sat up.

 _This looks familiar_ he thought.

He saw a village nearby and walked towards it, that was when he realised where he was.

 _Foosha Village! Man it's been so long!_

But something was wrong.

It looked completely identical to when he last saw it.

He saw a boat out at sea and saw a man wearing a straw hat on it.

Even Luffy could tell what was going on.

He had somehow travelled back in time.

He must have cracked the fabric of time when he punched Akainu with that really powerful King Kong Gun.

He used his powers to get to the boat ahead.

"Gomu Gomu No Rocket!" he yelled.

"Huh?" said the man on the boat.

"Hello! I am you from the future!"

"WOW I LOOK SO COOL IN THE FUTURE!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Must be the whirlpool"

"WHIRLPOOL?! THAT'S SO COOL!"

"You should probably jump into that barrel"

"What about you?"

"Gear 4th!"

"WOW I LOOK EVEN COOLER!"

"I KNOW!"

"But what is this going to do?"

"I can kind of walk on air"

"k"

"Just get in the barrel"

Past Luffy jumps into a barrel while Future Luffy jumped on air in his gear 4th form.

Luffy tracked down the passenger ship using haki.

He sensed Nami on the ship.

 _Nami was here? That's interesting..._

He landed on the deck when he heard a shout.

"PIRATES!" yelled a man in the crow's nest.

Two other men dropped the barrel they were carrying and dashed away.

"Hey young me!"

"Yes old me?"

"Get out of that barrel"

"k"

Past Luffy broke out of his barrel and looked at future Luffy.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since I asked Buggy for that favour"

"Who's Buggy?"

"You'll see"

The two dropped into what looked like a food storage area and started feasting.

A young pink-haired boy walked into the area and found some barrels

"Man those are some big barrels" he said "probably should bring one back"

Coby started rolling the barrel when three pirates came in.

"Watcha got the there Coby"

"Some sake"

"Well give it to us! I could use a break"

"But if Alvida finds ou-"

"And she won't if ya keep ya trap shut!"

The biggest pirate raised his fist ready to smash into the barrel.

"Man that was good! I could go for some sake!" said future Luffy.

"I don't think I am old enough to" said past Luffy.

"More for me then!"

The two pirates turned to see three pirates and a pink-haired boy staring at them.

The big pirate smiled.

"Looks like we got Alvida more men!" he said.

"Huh? Who's Alvida?" questioned past Luffy.

"Some big, fat, old hag!" answered future Luffy.

The pirates and the pink haired kid gasped while past Luffy laughed.

"Watch your mouth kid! Alvida is the most dangerous pirate to ever sail the seas!"

"Yeah!"

"And she can beat your ass anyd-"

The last pirate was punched by Luffy in the gut before he could finish.

"AAAH!"

The remaining 2 pirates picked up their friend and dashed away.

"Hey kid" said past Luffy "you with those weirdos?"

"No I just walked on their ship by accident 2 years ago and I've been their cabin boy ever since!"

"Alright"

Future Luffy was gulping down sake.

"Who are you two? You look so similar" said Coby.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy! And this is me from the future! We are going to be Kings Of The Pirates!" said past Luffy.

"How does that work?"

"Well if we're the same person then both of us can be pirate kings right?" said future Luffy.

"I guess"

 _On deck_

"LADY ALVIDA!" screamed a pirate.

"What is it?" spoke the one called Alvida.

"A boy just knocked out one of ours!"

"That's unacceptable I shall deal with him at once!"

"So Luffys do you think I can become a marine?"

"Yep" said future Luffy.

"You're from the future right? What happened to me?"

"You became a marine captain!"

"Really?"

"You even trained under my grandpa!"

"Who's that?"

"Garp"

"GARP!? AS IN MARINE VICE ADMIRAL GARP? GARP "THE FIST" GARP?!"

"They named him after his fist of love?" said past Luffy.

"Fist of Love?"

"It's his way to show his love to his grandsons"

"Oh"

Alvida suddenly fell through the floor.

"COBY!"

"It's Alvida!"

"I am the great Alvida nobody can survive my mace!"

She swung her mace onto future Luffy.

Coby screamed in horror while past Luffy stood still smiling.

"That's not going to work on me! I am a rubber man!"

"So you ate one of the devil fruits?"

"Yes"

Luffy then punched Alvida.

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"

Alvida crashed into the water.

The two Luffys and Coby found a boat and dropped into the sea.

On a boat next to them was Nami who screamed as their boat splashed water over hers.

Future Luffy locked eyes with Nami and the whole world froze around them.

Luffy noticed his heart beating faster and wondered what was going on.

Suddenly the world came back and the 2 Luffys headed off with Coby to the nearest marine base.

 ** _Next time on Luffy's New Path_**

 ** _The 2 Luffys and Coby land at Shells Town to find the legendary pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro but Morgan is ruling over the town. However time is really messed up and Johnny and Yosaku are tied up with Zoro but things get worse when Nami arrives into Shell Town. What's going to happen?_**

 ** _Chapter 6:_**

 ** _Time Is Too Messed Up_**

 ** _Straw Hat Pirates Grow Bigger!_**


	6. Time Is Too Messed Up

_**Chapter 6:**_

 _ **Time Is Too Messed Up**_

 _ **The Straw Hat Pirates Grow Bigger!**_

"AAH, dry land!" said past Luffy.

"Yeah" answered future Luffy.

"There's a marine base here somewhere" said Coby.

"We'll find Zoro there!" celebrated future Luffy.

"Zoro?" said past Luffy.

"Yeah! He's our swordsman and first mate! HE FIGHTS USING 3 SWORDS!"

"THAT'S SO COOL!"

Coby started walking to the marine base.

The Luffys caught up easily.

"Man Zoro must be really strong!" said past Luffy excitedly.

The inhabitants of the town gasped and dropped whatever they were holding.

"Luffy don't mention that name!" squeaked Coby.

"There are marines here as well Coby!" said future Luffy.

"Yeah! Axe-hand Morgan!" replied Coby.

The people gasped more.

 _That's strange, I can understand being scared of Zoro but why Morgan?_ thought Coby.

They make it to the marine base.

The two Luffys looked over the wall.

There tied to a cross post was Zoro but something was different.

Two other posts were next to him with two more people tied to them.

 _Johnny and Yosaku? They weren't here last time!_ thought future Luffy.

"COOL TWO OTHER GUYS!" said past Luffy.

This made all three tied men look at the two Luffys and Coby.

"What the?" said Yosaku.

"Fuck?" continued Johnny.

"Is going on?" concluded Zoro.

Suddenly a little girl jumped over the wall and headed to the three tied men.

"I brought you all some rice-balls!" she said cheerfully unwrapping a cloth revealing four rice balls.

"Beat it kid!" yelled Zoro.

"What Zoro meant to say was we'll eat them after we're freed!" said Yosaku.

"Yeah what he said" said Johnny.

"Now now you trio of swordsmen don't be so harsh on the little girl" said a new voice.

A blonde man wearing a purple suit walked into the yard.

"Let me have that rice ball" he said.

"NO THAT'S NOT FOR YOU!" cried back the little girl.

"BLECH! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PUT SALT NOT SUGAR INTO THESE THINGS!" said the stranger as he started stomping on the rice balls.

"NO!" cried the little girl.

"YOU TOSS HER OVER THE WALL!" the stranger said to a marine next to him.

"BUT SIR SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL!" the officer objected.

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY ORDERS I AM HELMEPPO SON OF MARINE CAPTAIN AXE-HAND MORGAN AND HE CAN EXECUTE YOU ON MY WORD!"

"Sorry little girl please forgive me" the officer whispered to the girl as he threw her over the wall.

Past Luffy jumped and caught her in the air.

"How could he? After all the time she spent on it?" muttered Coby.

 _He actually becomes a good guy and you two become friends in future_ thought future Luffy remembering his fight with Coby and Helmeppo back at Marineford.

While Coby checked to see if the girl was injured the two Luffys walked into the yard.

"What do you two want?" they all questioned.

"Will you join our crew?" past Luffy asked.

"No" they all answered.

"But you already joined Zoro" said future Luffy.

"What makes you think that kid?" said Zoro.

"I'm from the future!" replied future Luffy.

"Then why didn't we join?" asked Johnny and Yosaku.

"Oh that's because you weren't here last time! My punch must've really fucked up time!"

Zoro scoffed.

"Yeah right" he said.

"Look we both have the same devil fruit powers!"

"Gomu Gomu No Rocket!" the two Luffys screamed as they rocketed back to the wall.

Zoro was amazed.

 _It can't be! But they have the same devil fruit abilities! And that one looks slightly older!_

Future Luffy spoke again.

"I even got two devil fruit powers!" he said "Shima Yurashi!"

The entire marine base was lifted and started tilting.

Coby watched in amazement.

 _How did Luffy get two devil fruits without exploding?_

The three swordsmen stood there stunned.

"Okay I'll join your crew when this is over!" said Zoro.

"Us too" said Johnny and Yosaku simultaneously.

"Helmeppo is going to execute you!" said Luffy.

"Then get our swords and we'll break out tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

"Also before you go gi-"

"Give the girl's riceballs to you and tell her it was delicious? Sure!" said future Luffy tossing the rice ball into their mouths.

 _At the little girl's home_

"He ate it all?" asked the little girl.

"Yep and he said it was delicious" replied both Luffys.

"So why is Zoro being punished?" asked Coby curiously.

"You see Helmeppo let his wolf run around the village and when it attacked me Zoro killed it!" she replied "And when the marines tried to arrest him the 2 other guys fought back until Zoro struck a deal with Helmeppo!"

"I would like some food!" said Helmeppo as he walked into the restaurant and placed his feet onto the table.

The two Luffy's punched him with future Luffy coating his fist in haki.

"OOOWWW!" cried out Helmeppo "I'm telling father!"

Helmeppo ran off.

The two Luffys prepared to head to the marine base when future Luffy heard a familiar voice.

"YOU!"

Luffy turned around and saw Nami running towards him.

 _Now time is really fucked up_

"What happened back there?!"she said shaking future Luffy "Why did everything freeze?! Give me answers!"

"Let go of him" said another voice.

They all turned to the voice and saw what looked like an older version of Nami wearing very revealing clothing.

"Get your hands off Luffy!"

 _Nami? Didn't she die?_

"And who are you?" said past Nami.

"I am Nami! Navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates!" said future Nami.

"But I'm Nami and I will never join filthy pirates!"

"The Straw-Hats are nothing like other pirates you idiot!"

"Nami stop!" cried future Luffy.

Future Nami looked at him.

"We're in the past"

"But how?"

"I may have accidentally shattered time when I punched Akainu"

Future Nami hit future Luffy one the head.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"But now I can repeat the adventures we had!"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'VE FUCKED UP TIME!"

"I KNOW!"

Future Nami looked like she was about to hit Luffy with her Clima-Tact.

Suddenly she hugged him instead.

"You idiot we all thought you were dead! Where were you?" she whispered to him.

"I don't know I was unconscious during that time. Where were you?"

"The others were taken by the marines but I escaped and hid here!"

Future Nami started crying as Luffy tried to comfort her.

"Future me! What do I do?"

"Go rescue Zoro! I'm staying back for a while"

Past Luffy and Coby dashed off.

Past Nami was confused.

"But if I joined a pirate crew then what happened with Arlong?"

Luffy smiled.

"I kicked his ass"

 ** _Next time on Luffy's New Path_**

 ** _Future Luffy and future Nami race to save Zoro from his fate leaving past Nami confused. Time gets fucked up even more as a future Axe-Hand Morgan appears for revenge against Luffy but what happens when he hits Nami?_**

 ** _Chapter 7:_**

 ** _Two Axes Are Better Than One!_**

 ** _Luffy's Full On Rage!_**


	7. Two Axes Are Better Than One!

**_Chapter 7:_**

 ** _Two Axes Are Better Than One!_**

 ** _Luffy's Full On Rage!_**

"Lets go save Zoro!" said future Luffy.

"Okay" replied future Nami.

The two ran off leaving past Nami behind.

"What just happened?" she said.

 _At the marine base._

Past Luffy ran through the marine base with Helmeppo as his hostage.

Past Luffy ran into a room.

"Is this your room?" asked past Luffy.

Helmeppo didn't answer because he fainted from the terror of being captured by past Luffy.

Luffy grabbed 5 swords that he found and saw the marines aiming their guns at Zoro and Coby.

He was about to jump in the way when suddenly future Luffy jumps in front instead.

"Luffy!" cried Coby when the bullets suddenly bounced off Luffy.

"HAHA THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK ON ME!" he yelled.

"WHY YOU!" cursed Morgan.

Morgan got ready to attack when a hand tapped his shoulder.

Morgan turned around to find him face to face with someone that looked exactly like him.

This Morgan was dressed in a prisoner outfit however.

"I am you from the future. We need to get rid of that brat! He's the reason we were stripped of our rank!" said future Morgan.

"ALRIGHT!" said past Morgan.

Past Luffy jumped down as well.

"You need help?" said past Luffy.

"Yep" replied future Luffy.

"BTW Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku which swords are yours?" asked past Luffy.

Johnny and Yosaku took their swords and got into their battle stances.

Zoro took his three swords and prepared to fight.

They easily fought against the marines.

Past Morgan charged at Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku and battled all three at once meanwhile future Morgan tripped future Nami and raised his arm to slice her.

Future Luffy saw this and sent a wave of haki at future Morgan.

Future Morgan stumbled back and fell.

Luffy wasn't satisfied.

Future Luffy charged at future Morgan and punched him wildly in the face.

Eventually Morgan's jaw snapped off.

Blood gushed all over future Luffy.

Still not satisfied future Luffy tugged on future Morgan's arm until it ripped off.

He raised the severed axe arm and swung it onto Morgan's head.

The battle ended quickly and future Luffy was panting in a pool of Morgan's blood.

Luffy strangely didn't regret doing it.

 _I killed marines because they killed my crew but... I've gone too far, I can't control it._

Future Nami went to Luffy and looked at him in the face.

"Luffy..." she said.

Luffy broke out of his thought and stared at Nami.

The two Luffys, two Namis, Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku left Shells Town in a marine ship and headed off to sea.

Coby stuck behind as a chore boy and Helmeppo stuck as a chore boy as well.

 ** _That night_**

Luffy sat in his room when a knock was heard.

"Come in" said future Luffy.

Future Nami was at the front door.

"Nami about today..." began future Luffy.

"It's okay Luffy" she said "I understand that you thought we were all dead and you can't control your urges to kill so I'm here to help."

"Help ho-" future Luffy couldn't continue as future Nami pressed her lips against his.

Future Luffy wanted to push her off but at the same time didn't want to.

He chose not to.

The two embraced each other for a while longer before they pulled away to catch their breaths.

"Enjoying it?" teased future Nami.

Future Luffy looked away and blushes.

"I knew it." she smiled before going in for another kiss.

After a while she started to take off her shirt, Luffy stopped her.

"Not tonight" he said.

Nami put her shirt back on and walked to the door.

"Goodnight" she said.

"Night" replied Luffy.

 _The next morning_

Future Luffy woke up early and stared out at the sea.

Future Nami came and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Have you seen the papers?" asked future Nami.

"No what is it?" asked future Luffy.

"You already have a bounty."

Future Luffy looked at the bounty and saw the image.

The image showed him covered in the blood of future Morgan.

The bounty read 95 million _**B**_.

Luffy was shocked to see how much more he was worth.

They soon arrived at Orange Town and saw marines patrolling the island.

The Buggy pirates are seen in a cage in the centre.

The new Straw Hats put on some marine uniform found in the armoury as disguises.

The marines docked onto their ship when one of them shouted.

"IT'S STRAW HAT LUFFY!"

 ** _Next time on Luffy's New Path_**

 ** _Luffy and the newly improved Straw Hat Pirates stomp through Orange Village defeating marines and saving Buggy along the way. Buggy and his men terrified by Luffy's reputation beg to be part of the Straw Hats. This makes the timeline getting more fucked up! Meanwhile Garp runs into an empty white abyss and he and his crew fall into it! What happens now?_**

 ** _Chapter 8:_**

 ** _Saving Buggy!_**

 ** _The Straw Hat Grand Fleet Is Born!_**


	8. Saving Buggy!

**_Chapter 8:_**

 ** _Saving Buggy!_**

 ** _The Straw Hat Grand Fleet Is Born!_**

Marines started boarding the ship preparing to fight the nicknamed "Straw Hat Pirates".

The two Luffys used their devil fruits charge through the town.

Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku with their swordsman abilities also charged through the town.

This left the two Namis to defend the ship.

They weren't as powerful as everyone else but they weren't weak either.

The two Luffys make it to the centre of town and open the cage containing the Buggy Pirates.

"Thank you!" said Buggy before drawing a weapon "NOW WE WILL TAKE YOU AS OUR MEN WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER!"

"Um sir?" questioned Cabaji and Mohji.

"WHAT IS IT!"

"That's Straw Hat Luffy"

"WHAAAAT? THE ONE WITH A 95 MILLION **B** BOUNTY ON HIS HEAD?"

"Yep"

"please forgive me I am so sorry can I join your crew with my men please?" mumbled Buggy quickly.

"SURE" shouted both Luffys.

"Buggy is joining the Straw-Hats?" questioned a marine.

"IF HE DID THAT THEY WILL BECOME UNSTOPPABLE!" shouted another one.

All attention turned to them.

Every marine dashed at them being easily defeated each time.

In quick time all the marines in Orange Town were defeated.

"LETS TAKE OVER THIS TOWN!" proposed Buggy.

"No..." answered both Luffys "We will pick up a few more members then head off into the Grand Line"

"Fine by me. Come on men! Captain Luffys order us to go get more members then head off into the Grand Line!"

The two ships headed out to sea.

"So Captain Luffys are we an official fleet?" shyly asked Buggy.

"Yep!" they both replied.

 _Somewhere on the Grand Line_

"How much longer men?!"

"Just a few more seconds Vice-Admiral Garp sir!"

"Good"

Garp walked into his quarters and checked the newspaper.

 _95 million... what have you gotten yourself into my boy?_

Garp stared at the paper for a while before getting a call from a transponder snail.

"GARP!" shouted a voice.

"What is it?" replied Garp.

"I just got news that your damn grandson has teamed up with the Buggy pirates! I am holding YOU responsible for this!"

Garp sighed.

"TURN THE SHIP AROUND WE ARE HEADING TOWARDS SYRUP VILLAGE!"

 _I know that's where you'll be heading Luffy._

"SIR THERE IS ANOTHER MARINE SHIP SHALL WE CALL FOR ASSISTANCE?"

"SURE"

"WAIT SIR! THEY'RE IMPOSTORS! THEY LOOK JUST LIKE US!"

 _Oh no_

"Who do you think you are?"

"I am Vice-Admiral Garp of the marines!"

"You even wore his dog mask! He doesn't wear that anymore!"

"SILENCE" yelled future Garp.

"He looks just like you"

"I AM VICE-ADMIRAL GARP FROM THE FUTURE!"

"Now things make more sense" said past Garp "So what did Luffy do to cause this?"

"He punched Akainu using the added powers of the Gura Gura fruit"

"Damn how did he kill Whitebeard?"

"Didn't he killed Whitebeard's killer"

"Ah"

 _After everything is explained_

"Man the future is so interesting" said past Garp.

"Yeah but time is already messed up" replied future Garp.

"What do you mean?"

"Luffy's bounty is higher and he's got more people working for him"

"Hmm"

"SIRS THERE'S A WEIRD THING AHEAD OF US!" screamed a random marine.

All attention was drawn a to huge white hole in the ocean in front of them.

 _Meanwhile on The Going Merry_

"Luffy?" asked future Nami.

"Yes Nami?" replied future Luffy.

"If we're both here and Morgan was here as well then where's future Buggy?"

 _Oh shit_

 _Meanwhile at Garp's ship_

 _Oh shit_

The two ships plunged into the white hole in front of them.

The men screamed for a while but stopped as they noticed that they're underneath water.

 _What the fu-_

The surface of the ocean was getting closer and closer.

All the men breathed the fresh air as they took in their surroundings.

A ship passing by noticed them.

"Hey a ship! We're saved!" cried a marine officer.

"But that's Buggy's flag!" cried another.

They all stared at the flag.

Their faces widened in terror.

"Well well well lookie who we have here!" said Buggy.

"Buggy looks different" said a marine officer.

"No he doesn't" said another.

"We're back in our timeline!" said a future marine officer.

 _Luffy you've really messed up the world._

 ** _Next time on Luffy's New Path_**

 ** _Luffy arrives at Syrup Village only to find that Kuro was never a pirate and that the Black Cat Crew never existed. Turns out in this timeline Usopp is the pirate! How will things turn out? And how are the Garps and their men going to do in the original timeline?_**

 ** _Chapter 9:_**

 ** _Fearsome Captain Usopp!_**

 ** _Luffy Vs Usopp Round 2!_**


	9. Fearsome Captain Usopp!

**_Chapter 9:_**

 ** _Fearsome Captain Usopp!_**

 ** _Luffy vs Usopp Round 2!_**

Luffy and his newly improved crew landed in Syrup Village.

"FINALLY LAND!" he cried out in joy.

The rest of the crew did the same.

"STOP" yelled a new voice.

"USOPP!" Luffy cried.

"DON'T USOPP ME! I AM THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP OF THE USOPP PIRATES! I AM IN CHARGE OF OVER 70 MEN!"

"Luffy he seems different.." whispered Nami.

Suddenly about 76 men appeared out of the bushes.

"SURRENDER NOW AND YOUR LIVES WILL BE SPARED!" yelled Usopp.

The men in the bushes brought out their pistols ready to fire.

Usopp walked up to Luffy grinning.

Usopp pointed his pistol at Luffy.

"Ready to die? I know your bounty! There's no way you are worth 95 million **B** it must be a mistake. Oh well still get the money!" Usopp exclaimed.

He then fired his pistol.

But it bounced right back.

"WHAT!?" he screamed.

"I ate the Gum Gum fruit!" Luffy stretched his mouth "Now I'm a rubberman!"

"So you ate a devil fruit?"

"Yep"

"THEN TAKE THIS!"

Usopp brought out a slingshot.

"That boys done for! Everybody knows Captain Usopp is serious when he brings that out!" said a random Usopp pirate.

"SPECIAL ATTACK: DEATH BOMB!" said Usopp.

A small ball was sent towards them.

Usopp immediately started running off.

The bomb blew up around Luffy.

Usopp smiled.

"NOW YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YO-WHAT?!"

Luffy stood there unharmed.

Usopp brought out a sword.

"TAKE THIS!"

He swung his sword at Luffy but missed and tripped over.

The Buggy pirates laughed at him.

The Usopp pirates fired at the Straw Hats but Zoro, Nami, Johnny, Yosaku, Buggy, Mohji, Richie, Cabaji and Luffy stopped all of them.

"USOPP PIRATES RETREAT!" cried out Usopp.

The Usopp pirates ran away.

"What do we do now captain?" asked Zoro.

"Usopp's going to join us!" said Luffy.

 _Meanwhile in another timeline._

"So Straw Hat is in another timeline? Interesting..." said a voice.

"That's right Buggy." said a deeper voice.

"So what happened here?" asked past Garp.

"Well we overthrew the World Government and now we rule the world! HAHAHAHA!" laughed Buggy.

"Luffy is the reason for that." said future Garp.

"Captain Buggy sir! We've reached an island!" said one of Buggy's underlings.

"Good we shall restock!"

 _Back at the new timeline_

"KAYA!" yelled Usopp.

"Yes Usopp?" replied a blonde girl.

"That Straw Hat fella is here! He is too strong we need to evacuate the island now!"

"Why do you pirates stay here when you can barely protect us?" questioned a new voice.

"Kuro don't do this again"

"Sorry Kaya" apologised Kuro.

"PIRATES!" yelled a random voice.

The Straw Hats were marching through town.

"I'm hungry!" said past and future Luffy.

The rest of the Straw Hats agreed and went to the nearby restaurant.

Kuro walked up to Luffy with Usopp right next to him.

"Straw-Hat" said Kuro.

"Yeah?" said past and future Luffy.

"Why are you two so similar?" asked Usopp.

"I'm from a different timeline!" said future Luffy.

"That does explain why you look slightly older." replied Usopp.

"Wanna join our crew Usopp?" asked future and past Luffy.

Usopp considered what he just heard.

The man in front of him was worth 95 million **B** and he wanted him to join his crew?

"Sure why not?" replied Usopp.

The two smiled and went back to eating.

"So what was I like in this other timeline?" questioned Usopp.

"Oh you become a really cool dude" replied future Luffy.

Usopp danced in joy.

Kuro stood there before asking his question.

"What was I like in that timeline?" he asked kindly.

"You wanted to steal Kaya's property and tried to kill her" replied future Luffy.

Kuro processed what he just heard, him try to kill Kaya?

"Well I am her uncle so I doubt that."

Future Luffy stared at him.

"How?"

"I got married into the family."

"Oh"

 _Later_

Kaya provided a ship to the crew.

Kuro wanting to experience the life of a pirate decided to join.

He invited some of his most trusted friends along.

An even bigger Straw Hat crew set sail once again.

"We're heading for Baratie!" shouted future Luffy.

 _Meanwhile in an empty white space_

Coby stood up and walked, Helmeppo close behind him.

"Captain Coby where are we going?" asked Helmeppo.

"I don't know my gut just tells me to continue walking" replied Coby.

"But we've been walking for hours!"

"I entered this place to escape from pirates! I doubt that they left the area!"

"Wait sir! Up ahead!"

Coby turned.

He saw up ahead trees and grass.

The two ran forward.

The air passed by them.

Coby noticed a marine base and started walking towards it.

Coby walked in.

"Hi I would like to speak to the captain in this marine base!" said Coby to the receptionist.

"Right here Coby" said a familiar voice.

Coby turned to see Luffy.

"LUFFY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" asked Coby.

"I am an Admiral have you forgotten Coby?" replied Luffy.

"ADMIRAL?!"

"Fleet Admiral"

Coby was shocked.

"BUT YOU'RE A PIRATE!" screamed Coby.

Luffy looked at Coby as if he was crazy.

"You're the pirate Coby."

Luffy brought out a wanted poster of Coby.

250 million **B** it read.

Luffy brought out his sword.

"I have to capture you Coby" he said.

 ** _Next time on Luffy's New Path_**

 ** _The Straw Hats arrive at Baratie. But what's this? Baratie is a pirate restaurant? And Don Krieg is the exact same or is he? The Straw Hats grow even more? Meanwhile how does Coby do in a fight against Marine Luffy?_**

 ** _Chapter 10:_**

 ** _The Chef Pirates!_**

 ** _Coby vs Marine Luffy!_**


	10. The Chef Pirates!

**_Chapter 10:_**

 ** _The Chef Pirates!_**

 ** _Coby vs Marine Luffy!_**

"There it is!" yelled future Luffy.

"A RESTAURANT ON WATER?! THAT'S SO COOL!" yelled past Luffy.

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" yelled back future Luffy.

The Straw Hats were moving towards the restaurant when a marine ship passed by.

"Ah pirates!" spoke a marine on the ship.

He then turned to past and future Luffy.

 _Oh shit it's the Straw Hat dude_ he thought.

"I am Marine Lieutenant Double Ironfist Fullbody!" he announced "Messing with me is not a good thing! So leave now. I am here to capture some pirates!"

His ship then fired a cannon which was deflected by future Luffy back at Fullbody's ship.

"GREAT JOB CAPTAIN LUFFY!" cheered Buggy.

They soon arrived at Baratie and docked there.

The Straw Hats entered the restaurant to find pirates all over the place.

"Must be a pirate restaurant!" exclaimed Usopp.

 _This is different_ thought future Luffy and Nami.

A chef went up to them.

"HELLO YOU FILTHY PIRATES!" yelled the man.

"Shut up Patty! That's not something you should say to a woman" said a new voice.

Sanji walked out with hearts for eyes.

He walked up to future and past Nami.

"Hello my dears how may I serve you?" he asked both of them.

Future Nami took her hand out of his.

Sanji died inside a little.

"We am travelling with these guys so if you can get us a seat that will be most appreciated" said future Nami.

Sanji looked at all the Straw Hats.

"YOU WANT ME TO SERVE FOOD TO ALL OF THEM?!" questioned Sanji.

The Straw Hats were made up of hundreds of men now.

"How about we start off small?" asked past Nami "Just have the strongest men in each crew eat and bring back the other food to everyone else?"

"YES!" cried out Sanji.

Future and past Luffy, Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku and future and past Nami took a seat.

Buggy went to another table with Cabaji, Mohji and Richie.

Usopp sat down with Carrot, Pepper and Onion.

Future and past Luffy ordered tons of food.

"Are you going to have enough money to pay?" asked Sanji.

"I am paying" said future Nami.

Sanji's eye turned to hearts.

"You don't have to pay my dear!" cried Sanji "But these idiots have to"

Future Nami punched Sanji on the head.

"I AM PAYING YOU PERVERT!" yelled Nami.

"YES MY DEAR!" said Sanji.

Future Luffy stared at future Nami for a while then went back to eating when past Luffy started stealing his food.

 _Meanwhile in an alternate timeline_

Coby brought up his fists ready to fight.

Marine Luffy brought out his sword.

He was far away and he swung his sword at Coby.

Coby stood still Marine Luffy's sword was too far away it would never reach him.

"Toi Toi No Sutoretchi!" cried Marine Luffy.

His sword stretched forward at Coby.

Coby dodged just in time.

"Whoa that was too close" he said.

"Do you not remember Coby?" questioned Marine Luffy. "I ate the Toi Toi fruit! So now I can stretch my weapons at will!"

Coby prepared for another attack.

"Stretching Technique..." began Marine Luffy.

Coby charged at him.

"... Slash and Dash!" finished Marine Luffy.

His sword stretched again.

Suddenly he started slashing at light speed.

His blade was everywhere.

Coby was slashed everywhere and stopped dashing at Marine Luffy.

When the slashing was finished Marine Luffy dashed at him.

Helmeppo took the attack.

Blood spilled everywhere.

Helmeppo landed on the ground.

"God that hurts" he croaked.

"You should try being slashed everywhere" replied Coby.

The two were taken to the doctor.

Afterwards marine Luffy got onto a ship with them and headed towards Impel Down.

Along the way another marine ship arrived.

"Sir! I managed to capture Pink-Haired Coby and his entire crew!" yelled a marine commander on the other ship.

Marine Luffy turned to the marine commander.

"Bring him to me." he said.

The commander brought a worn out Coby.

This Coby's hair was wildly spiky, he had some facial hair on him, he had a tattoo of a skull with pink hair on his left shoulder, he wore an overcoat over his pink shirt, his eyes were emerald green, his pants were black and he wore no footwear.

Marine Luffy had marine Coby and Marine Helmeppo with him.

"Bring the first mate as well" ordered marine Luffy.

Pirate Helmeppo wore a metal mask with a visor over his face, his hair was short, he wore a white jacket (similar to Bellamy's) and wore very short pants that were purple and his shoes were nothing special.

Unlike marine Helmeppo his hair was white.

Marine Luffy looked at the four people in front of him.

He pointed at marine Coby and Helmeppo.

"You're doing a terrible job at imitating these two" he said.

"We aren't pirates! We are marines!" protested marine Helmeppo.

"We don't know what's going on alright? We were in an empty white space and ended up here!" cried out marine Coby.

"Yeah, right" said marine Luffy.

Ring ring ring

Marine Luffy picked up his transponder snail.

"What is it?" he said.

"FLEET ADMIRAL LUFFY SIR! PIRATES ARE ATTACKING! AND RED-HAIRED SHANKS IS ONE OF THEM!" cried a random marine officer into the transponder snail.

Marine Luffy's eyes widened.

"That traitorous bastard Shanks" he whispered to himself "We're heading back to base!"

"ANOTHER THING SIR THEY CLAIM THEY CAME FROM AN EMPTY WHITE SPACE!"

Marine Luffy stopped and stared at marine Coby and Helmeppo.

"Untie those two" he ordered "And send them to my quarters!"

Marine Coby and Helmeppo arrived at marine Luffy's quarters.

"Sit" he ordered.

Both of them sat down.

"Tell me everything you know" he said.

 _Meanwhile back at our other timeline_

"So you chefs are pirates?" asked Usopp.

"Well yes" replied Sanji.

"Wow you should join our crew"

"I'll only do that for ladies"

Future Luffy butted in.

"Well a girl named Nico Robin joins us but before that we run into Vivi and we even meet Boa Hancock" he said.

Sanji's eyes became hearts again.

"WOW!" he said.

Suddenly the door burst open and there stood a tall man.

 _In another alternate timeline? Jeez I'm going to have a hard time organising all these alternate timelines_

"We are the Buggy Pirates! HAHAHAHAHAHA! We've only come here to get supplies no need to worry." said Buggy.

"The future is real fascinating isn't it?" said past Garp.

"And it's because of our grandson!" said future Garp.

"By the way what happened with Ace?" asked past Garp.

Future Garp tried to hold back tears.

"Killed by Akainu" said future Garp.

"Damn" said past Garp.

"You should've seen Dadan's reaction" chuckled future Garp before getting back to crying.

 _ANOTHER ALTERNATE TIMELINE! GOD HOW MANY ARE THERE? not telling XD_

"Man my head hurts" spoke a voice.

A green haired man sat up.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was the marines killing me in Impel Down privately" said Zoro.

He looked around and saw a familiar setting.

It was his home.

A smile reached his face.

He then heard someone crying.

He turned to see a blue-haired woman staring at him, her eyes filled with tears.

Now Zoro was trying to suppress his tears failing horribly.

 _No way!_

"Kuina? Is that you?" asked Zoro.

The girl nodded her head.

"But it can't be your dead" said Zoro.

Kuina spoke.

"But you're dead too" she said "I killed you"

 ** _Next time on Luffy's New Path (even though it's now about alternate timelines and other what-ifs)_**

 ** _Don Krieg appears hoping to join Luffy's crew until a whole fleet of marines arrives at Baratie hoping to capture the Straw Hats before they become too big a threat. Meanwhile marine Coby and Helmeppo help in the fight against the pirates attacking the Little Garden marine base. Zoro finds out what happened in his alternate timeline as well as getting a rematch with Kuina!_**

 ** _Chapter 11:_**

 ** _Marines Attack Baratie!_**

 ** _The Attack On Little Garden Marine Base!_**


	11. Marines Attack Baratie!

**_Chapter 11:_**

 ** _Marines Attack Baratie!_**

 ** _The Attack On Little Garden Marine Base!_**

"Hey look..." said one voice.

"Yeah it's Don Krieg" said another.

"What does he want?" asked another one.

The menacing figure called Don Krieg comes into the room.

"Where are the Straw Hats?" he asked.

Future and past Luffy raise their hands.

"Here" they both said.

Don Krieg walked over and placed his hand on the table.

"I heard you were getting new recruits" he began "mind if I join?"

"Sure" said both Luffys.

The tension then disappeared and everybody went back to eating.

Don Krieg was dancing inside.

Suddenly cannon shots were heard.

"Straw Hat Luffy! You are under arrest for the attack on Lieutenant Fullbody!" cried out a voice that probably belonged to a marine.

All the pirates turned their heads to both Luffys.

Future Luffy got up.

Past Luffy got up as well.

"Nobody interrupts our lunch" they both said.

 _ALTERNATE TIMELINE WOOOOOOO!_

"Killed me?!" said Zoro.

The blue haired girl next to him was still crying.

"It was an accident" she said softly.

Zoro waited for her to finish her sobbing before he spoke.

"So how did that happen?" he asked.

"Well..." began Kuina.

 _FLASHBACK IN ALTERNATE TIMELINE, LIKE WHAT?_

Kid Zoro was running late at night carrying two real swords with him.

Ahead of him he sees Kuina sitting alone.

She looks up at him.

"Zoro?" she asks.

"It's late. What are you doing?" asks Zoro.

"I can ask you the same thing."

Zoro then challenges her to a real duel with real swords.

The two are slashing at each other furiously.

Kuina does a surprise attack.

Zoro doesn't react quickly enough and gets slashed by Kuina's sword.

The blade digs deep into his neck before breaking off.

Zoro falls onto the ground.

Kuina drops her sword and goes to check on Zoro.

She finds no pulse.

 _BACK TO DA PRESENT: DA MOVIE!_

"Oh" said Zoro.

Kuina looked at Zoro for a while.

"Where did you get this from?" she asked pointing at the scar on his chest.

"I got that in a fight against Dracule Mihawk" he explained.

"Huh" said Kuina.

 _I would expect her to be more surprised_ he thought.

Kuina then pointed to his eye.

"Oh that? Well I was training with Mihawk and Perona when suddenly it just happened" said Zoro.

Kuina looked at him again.

"Is that Wado Ichimonji?" asks Kuina.

"Oh yeah I got it after you died falling down the stairs." said Zoro.

"I died falling down the stairs?" asks Kuina.

"I know such a dumb death." said Zoro.

The two laughed for a while before becoming serious.

"Kuina.." began Zoro.

"I know" replies Kuina.

The two draw their swords ready to fight.

 _Other alternate timeline_

"Alright so that's about it" finished off Coby.

Marine Luffy nodded.

"Alright you two are going to help me take on the pirates at my base" said marine Luffy "but don't do anything funny! Got that?"

Coby and Helmeppo nodded.

"FLEET ADMIRAL WE HAVE LANDED SIR!" said a random officer.

Marine Luffy got up with Helmeppo and Coby and walked outside.

The ship they were on was already being attacked by pirates.

Marine Luffy took them all out easily before heading to the battlefield.

Helmeppo and Coby followed.

The three of them were beating up pirates left and right.

Jimbei charged at marine Luffy.

He hesitated and was taken down easily by marine Luffy.

"Jimbei you traitorous bastard! The World Government made you a warlord and you just stabbed them in the back like this!" said marine Luffy.

It hurt Jimbei to hear these words from Luffy.

Suddenly another pirate attempted to strike him from behind.

It was Hancock.

"Take that yo- AHHHH LUFFY!" she shouted.

Marine Luffy tried to get the dirty thoughts out of his head.

"Stand down Boa Hancock! I am arresting you." said marine Luffy.

Hancock looked at him again.

"You're not my Luffy." she said before attacking him.

The two fought for a while before Hancock made her move.

"Mero Mero Mellow" she said.

Marine Luffy attempted to suppress his dirty thoughts and feelings.

It looked like he would've survived when suddenly he started turning to stone.

"DAMMIT!" he said aloud.

Coby then punched Hancock.

This stopped marine Luffy from turning into stone.

"Phew" he said.

Eventually all the pirates were defeated.

"Ship them off to Impel Down" said marine Luffy triumphantly.

 _Back to the first timeline or is it second because it wasn't the first?_

Past and future Luffy had made quick work of the marine ships and went off with more pirate crews working for them.

They headed off for reverse mountain.

A feast was held that night in honor of the new members.

The two Luffys gulp down lots of meat.

Meanwhile in a different part of that timeline.

"Raise his bounty to 250 million NOW!" said a marine.

"Yes sir" said another.

At the Revolutionary base.

"YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" said a voice.

He showed the bounty to everybody.

It read Monkey D. Luffy and it said he was worth 250 million **B**.

"Wow that was a huge leap" said one of the revolutionaries.

At Foosha Village.

Everybody was cheering for Luffy while the mayor sat in his seat.

At Whiskey Peak.

A ton of bounty hunters working for Baroque Works, a secret underground organisation, were gathered.

"55 million? This guy might be worth hunting down." said one of the millions agents.

"Hey look at this scrawny runt! 250 million!" said another.

"Whoa be careful! That guy is the one who killed Axe Hand Morgan!" said one.

"Axe Hand Morgan?! Yeah I better stay away from this guy!"

"I heard he's gathered tons of famous pirate crews!"

"Yeah he has Buggy and Usopp working for him!"

"According to this he also has Red Foot Zeff and Don Krieg on his side as well!"

"And some new guy named Kuro"

 _Back with Zoro_

Kuina and Zoro dashed with their swords ready to strike.

 _Another alternate timeline! WOO!_

"What is this place?" said Ace "and how did I get here?"

Ace remembered back to what happened.

Here he was hanging out with Whitebeard in heaven when he hears a great big punch out of nowhere.

He looked down onto the Earth to find Akainu falling apart bit by bit.

And Luffy was the one punching him.

Suddenly the whole world just disappears.

He sees light up ahead and walks towards it.

Ace found himself at what looked like Sabaody Archipelago.

 _What the fuck?!_

He saw a boat heading out.

In it was a man with a Straw Hat on his head.

Ace used his devil fruit abilities to fly over to him but fails and nearly falls into the ocean.

A hand grabs him.

"Thanks man you saved my life" said Ace.

"You're welcome man" said a voice.

"Man it's so good to see you Luffy." said Ace.

"Luffy?" replied the voice.

Ace recognised this voice.

He looked at his saviour and saw his own face.

 ** _Next time on Luffy's New Path_**

 ** _Ace wants to understand this world he has fallen into and is told all about it. The Pacifistas arrive with Sentomaru leading them. Ace will have to ask questions later! Meanwhile Zoro is exploring with Kuina but what happens between the two of them when night comes?_**

 ** _Chapter 12:_**

 ** _Another Ace?_**

 ** _Zoro And Kuina's Night_**


	12. Another Ace?

**_Chapter 12:_**

 ** _Another Ace?_**

 ** _Zoro And Kuina's Night_**

Ace continued staring at the face in front of him.

It was his no doubt but how?

Where was he?

"Wow stranger you look like me!" said the guy who looked like Ace.

"Same" replied Ace "I confused you for Luffy."

The guy who looked like Ace went silent for a second before speaking again.

"My name is Ace" said the stranger.

"Same" said Ace.

"So what's your story?" asked the stranger.

"What's yours?" asked back Ace.

"Well I ran into this really famous pirate named Marco The Phoenix as a kid" said the stranger "He used to work under the pirate king Edward Newgate he saved me from a mountain bandit group led by a person named Dadan afterwards I was put with my older brother Luffy with friends of my Grandpa Akainu, they were also mountain bandits but they were nice, the leader's name was Higuma. Anyways I sailed out to seas and went on many adventures with my crew but then 2 years ago a pirate named Buggy captured him and sent him to the marines, then they attempted to execute him..."

The stranger went quiet for a while.

"I met with his captain Gol D. Roger who was Newgate's rival and we attempted to save Luffy but he died protecting me from an attack by Vice Admiral Garp"

The man started to cry.

Ace had figured out what was going on.

 _Backward timeline? Sounds like someone is running out of ideas already._

Soon Sabaody Archipelago was ahead of them.

"Aah! Sabaody! It's been so long!" said Straw Hat Ace.

Ace smiled.

 _On Sabaody_

"Hmm? Nefertari Vivi has been spotted? WELL GET HER THEN!" yelled a voice.

There stood a large man named Sentomaru.

 _Back in another timeline_

The two swords clashed and clashed some more.

Kuina looked like she was struggling.

Zoro was using one sword and it already seemed like he was going to win.

He drew his second sword and fought Kuina more.

Kuina was on the edge of losing.

Zoro brought out his third sword and stuck it in his mouth.

Suddenly Kuina slashed upwards.

Zoro didn't react quick enough.

She sliced him across his chest.

Zoro fell onto the ground.

Kuina came over and was relieved to see he survived.

"You had me scared" said Kuina laughing a little.

Zoro started laughing as well.

Later they decided to catch up a little at another town nearby.

"Hey YOU!" said a voice.

Zoro turned and saw some marines walking to him.

"What's your name fella? I haven't seen you around before." said on of the officers "We need to make sure there ain't any pirates here!"

"My name is Roronoa Zoro" said Zoro.

The marine officer looked like he was laughing.

"Zoro!? HA! NICE TRY! HE WAS DEEP FRIEND OF MINE AND YOU THINK YOU CAN IMITATE HIM AND GET AWAY WITH IT? HE'S BEEN LONG DEAD!" said the officer.

 _Other timeline again_

Kuina walked through Sabaody Archipelago looking for the Sunny.

"I could've sworn it was right here!" exclaimed Kuina to herself.

"HEY AQUA HEAD!" cried another female voice.

"WHAT IS IT COTTON CANDY HAIR?!" cried back Kuina.

In front of her was a slim woman with pink hair.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE SUNNY!" said Reiju.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO FIND!"

In another part of the Archipelago sat a purple haired individual wearing very revealing clothing.

BANG!

A gunshot was heard.

Carrying the weapon is a large fat man with a Straw Hat on his head.

"Are you retarded or what?" said the man "It says outside that we're accepting people no smaller than 70 million! If you're any smaller you aren't worth our time!"

In front of him is a man crouching in pain from the bullet shot he just received.

Next to the big man were 3 other people.

A purple haired woman attempting to impersonate Nojiko.

A dark blue-haired person attempting to impersonate Iceburg.

And a blonde female wearing a mask attempting to impersonate Sniper Queen.

Another gunshot and the guy that was crouching was dead.

That's when he noticed a girl sitting at the bar.

"I see ya all alone there missy" he said.

Nojiko made no reply.

"Come join us." continued the man.

The bartender turned towards Nojiko.

"Hey I think he's talking to you" he said to Nojiko.

"No thanks." was Nojiko's reply.

A silence fell over the bar before people started whispering.

"Hey I wouldn't mess with him." said the bartender "That's Straw Hat Ace! He's dangerous!"

"Come on lady this is Straw Hat Ace! Ain't nobody better than him!" said the fake Sniper Queen.

"I'm waiting for a friend so you can take your offer and shove it" said Nojiko.

 _Back to Zoro_

Zoro had a gun pointed to his head.

The marine holding it was grinnig.

"You think you can imitate my friend and get away with it?" he asked.

Kuina stood up.

"Chad this is Zoro" she said to the marine.

The marine's smile faded as he looked at Zoro again.

He looked like he was thinking deeply.

"Well it's him from another world at least" said Kuina.

The marine named Chad drew back his gun and walked away.

Later it was getting late and Zoro and Kuina decided to stay at a hotel.

The two had separate beds which they were happy for.

Zoro found he couldn't sleep.

Kuina felt the same.

The two turned and locked eyes.

It was pretty obvious that they both wanted to speak.

"Zoro?" asked Kuina.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I... totally beat your butt in that duel earlier!" she said.

"I was close!" replied Zoro.

"Not close enough!" giggled Kuina.

Suddenly Zoro couldn't stop his temptation.

He got out of his bed and walked towards Kuina.

She sat up when Zoro arrived.

Zoro sat down and suddenly brought Kuina close to him.

Kuina was startled.

Zoro moved in closer.

Their mouths touched briefly.

Kuina was smiling.

They moved in for another one.

 _Alright lets get away from all this lovey dovey stuff and get back to some action! IN AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE!_

"Come on lady hang out with us!" said the Iceburg impersonator.

"Yeah Captain Ace is the best pirate there is!" said the Sniper Queen impersonator.

Nojiko was about to say no before her impersonator spoke up.

"I'll deal with her" said the Nojiko impersonator grabbing a gun from Ace's impersonator.

She walked up to Nojiko until she was in her face.

"I am Nojiko! I also have a bounty of 64 million **B** ,you think you're so cute don't you? So you either sit with captain Ace or I blast that cute face of yours off!" said the Nojiko impersonator.

Suddenly someone fires off a weird object at the impostor.

A huge green plant appears.

It beared much resemblance to a venus fly trap.

The Nojiko impostor was screaming for help.

Soon the impostors in the bar were trapped in the mouths of giant green plant.

 ** _SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS CHAPTER WAS! I HAD TO DO TONS OF MATHS HOMEWORK!_**

 ** _Next time on Luffy's New Path:_**

 ** _Luffy continues on his new adventure some more! A new alternate timeline appears! How is Garp doing? These can all be answered soon (as possible)._**

 ** _Chapter 13:_**

 ** _MORE TIMELINES!_**

 ** _Having A Whale Of A Time!_**


	13. More Timelines

**_Chapter 13:_**

 ** _MORE TIMELINES!_**

 ** _Having A Whale Of A Time!_**

Future Luffy sat on top of the masthead of the Going Merry.

"Luffy." said a voice.

Future Luffy looked at Kuro.

"Yeah?" asked future Luffy.

"Well you love to sit on this a lot so may I ask why?"

"In my timeline my first ship was the Merry, I sat here all the time... but all good things must come to an end"

"Captain Luffys sir! We have reached Reverse Mountain!" said a random Buggy Pirate.

Buggy looked really scared.

 _A while later_

Every single ship under the command of the Straw Hat Pirates had made it safely.

Future Luffy and Nami were extremely confused.

Laboon wasn't here at all.

 _ALTERNATE TIMELINES!(a new one)_

Sabo sat up dazed.

He didn't understand what was going on.

He remembers that he was able to successfully gather a group of revolutionaries (by this I just mean Koala and Hack) and head off to Marineford but the last thing he remembered was a white abyss.

That's when he remembered Hack and Koala.

He searched around for them for a good ten minutes.

He turned and saw a familiar-looking Straw Hat.

The man turned around and stared at him.

"LUFFY!" cried out Sabo in joy.

Sabo suddenly felt a sharp pain inside of him.

He looked up at the Luffy look alike.

Behind him were men dressed in Revolutionary outfits.

"Well boys, it looks like we've got a Noble with us." said the Luffy look-alike.

Sabo looked up at the face of the man again.

There was no doubt that this man was Luffy but something about him was vaguely different.

The men behind Luffy started screaming.

Luffy turned to see Koala and Hack behind him with a bunch of beaten Revolutionaries.

"Had a feeling you two were spies of the Nobles." said Luffy.

"That's not it, what are you doing to a fellow Revolutionary and your sworn brother?" said Koala.

"Sworn brother? This man stopped being my brother when he ordered the execution of my dear dad: Monkey D Dragon!" said Luffy.

 _How Is Garp Doing?_

The Buggy Pirates landed at the dock and went to restock.

Future Garp walked off on his own.

He didn't really know why or where he was going but he felt like walking anyway.

Future Garp remembered his fight with Luffy in this world.

It was a horrid fight.

Luffy had killed every marine that came with Garp.

The fight got so intense that Garp swallowed a devil fruit.

Garp then remembered it.

He had turned into a wolf.

Why did he become a wolf?

Jabra of CP9 ate that fruit long ago.

Unless...

Something happened to him.

It had to be Luffy.

CP9 was part of the secret operation to privately kill off the Straw Hats.

That's when another thought striked Garp.

Why did the Marines do the execution of the Straw Hats in private?

If they did it in front of the world then some pirates would lose hope.

They could've attracted Luffy's attention and they would capture him as well.

Something was going on.

 _Back to Luffy and friends_

The Straw Hats continued on thanks to Nami's log pose which thankfully was still in one piece (no pun intended, nah that was definitely intended).

They arrived at Whiskey Peak shortly afterwards.

Future Luffy and Nami watched as they were welcomed.

The other Straw Hats were pretty happy.

A person with a weird haircut walked up to them introducing himself as Mr 8.

There was probably something wrong with his throat because he kept on clearing it every so often.

The night was filled with fun, games, food, drinks, for Usopp story-telling and for Sanji hanging around beautiful women.

The man named Mr 8 met up with Ms Monday, Ms Wednesday and Mr 9.

"Man we hit the jackpot! So many famous pirates are here!" said Mr 9.

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself!" said Ms Wednesday.

"We should kill the rest, like that scrawny Straw-wearing runt" said Ms Monday.

"Which one? The one with the chest scar or the one with the buttoned up vest?" asked Mr 9.

"BOTH!" screamed Ms Monday.

"NEITHER!" said Mr 8 "The scar-chest one has a high bounty on his head! The other one has a decently high one as well!"

"So lets kill their soldiers" suggested Ms Wednesday.

"Why would you suggest that Vivi?" asked future Luffy who was sitting on the roof looking bored.

"How do you know that name? And how long have you been listening?" asked Ms Wednesday.

"I've lived through this before. I knew what was going to happen." said future Luffy.

"Then why didn't you attack sooner?" asked Mr 9.

"That would've been a waste of food."

Several Baroque Works soldiers came by and pointed their guns at Luffy.

Future Luffy smiled, it was time to have fun.

"FIRE!" shouted Mr 8.

Several bullets were shot at future Luffy.

"THE FOOL!" cried on soldier.

"HE'S TOO SCARED TO DODGE!"

"MAYBE HE'S JUST DUMB!"

The bullets bounced off of future Luffy.

Suddenly several of the soldiers fainted.

"What?" said Mr 9.

Suddenly future Luffy disappeared and reappeared in front of the building.

Ms Monday charged at him.

Luffy dodged, grabbed her arm, swung her around and slammed her into the ground (like he did to that giant at Dressrosa, wait spoilers for those watching English dub).

"MS MONDAY!" said Mr 8.

Mr 8 revealed the guns hidden in his hair and fired at future Luffy.

Nami was on top of the roof watching.

"He's having a lot of fun" observed Nami.

"Now I will too" said a Baroque Works agent who appeared behind Nami.

Nami slammed her Clima-tact into the person's face.

She smiled "Maybe I will have fun as well".

Zoro along with his two friends Johnny and Yosaku were watching the fight.

"Man he's good!" said Johnny.

"Yeah he's really strong!" commented Yosaku.

Zoro grinned "That's why he's our captain".

 _Garp_

Something was definitely going on and the marines were behind it.

Garp would go and ask the marines what was going on but the marines were defeated in this world.

Fortunately they were being held prisoners or at least some of them at Impel Down the rest were dead.

Not a single officer came out of Marineford alive.

Garp said farewell to his past self, the marines in their crew and the Buggy pirates and set off to Impel Down.

He arrived after a few days.

He walked down the stairs.

"GARP! SAVE ME!"

"GARP! YOU DAMN TRAITOR! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A HERO!"

"BRING YOUR SHITTY GRANDSON HERE!"

Garp continued walking.

He finally reached the cell he was looking for.

Sengoku sat in the corner of his cell.

Garp walked in.

Sengoku turned to see Garp.

 _SABO!_

Revolution Luffy was still standing on top of Sabo.

Hack, Koala and Sabo were all obviously confused.

Revolution Luffy stood there for a while.

Suddenly Hack and Koala felt s sharp pain pierce through them.

The two fell to the ground.

Revolution Luffy picked up all three of them and walked back to his ship.

There he sat waiting for his fellow revolutionaries to wake up.

 _ **Next time on Luffy's New Path:**_

 _ **Coby and Helmeppo spend more time with Fleet Admiral Luffy and face off against an alternate version of Franky? Garp and Sengoku discuss the plans of the marines. Straw Hat Ace and normal Ace are attacked by Sentomaru!**_

 _ **Chapter 14:**_

 _ **The Great Cyborg Emperor Franky!**_

 _ **Plans Of The Fallen Marines!**_

 _ **P.S. Should I do more anime fanfic? I would really love it if I knew what kind of anime fanfic people want (or manga and/or other things)**_


	14. That Was Fun

**_I'M LEAVING_**

 ** _What? I'm leaving? I shouldn't be discouraged? I will get better eventually?_**

 ** _That's not it._**

 ** _I just can't be bothered._**

 ** _If you like my stories do whatever you want with them, add extra stuff to them._**

 ** _Just as long as you give me credit._**

 ** _This website honestly just got really boring really quickly._**

 ** _So go ahead._**

 ** _I might return to this site some day (maybe after NAPLAN) but for now I'm leaving._**

 ** _Sincerely MasterLordVII_**


End file.
